


Kiss me where I lay down, My hands pressed to your cheeks

by mrsyt31



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a surprise for Harry's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me where I lay down, My hands pressed to your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



> This was supposed to be straight up porn for Cass' birthday. Instead, it turned into this.
> 
> Big thanks to Sarah and Ness for proofreading! Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

"But _Liam_ , it's my _birthday_!"

Harry has been whining for the better part of the afternoon, and Liam's finding it increasingly difficult to feel sorry for him. 

"Yes, it is, love, but you've already got off twice today, in case you've forgotten. And I'm not going to suddenly develop an exhibition kink just because you've finally turned twenty-one."

They've been in Australia for a couple of weeks now, kicking off the new tour. Between the jet leg and their grueling schedule, neither of them has had enough energy for more than a fumbled hand job in the shower, but Harry's sex drive seems to have come back full force, just in time for his birthday.

It's not like Liam minds, not at all. He and Harry have always had a healthy sex life, even when things around them are crazy and chaotic. But sometimes, like today, Harry possesses this single-minded focus, and he's going to ruin Liam's birthday surprise if Liam can't find a way to distract him.

"Why don't you go find Niall for a cuddle," he suggests, kissing Harry on the temple and giving his hip a gentle squeeze. "I need to go over one of the arrangements we talked about with Jon, so I'll be a bit."

Harry pouts. "Fine," he sighs. "Maybe I'll just go have a wank on my own."

Liam knows he won't, because there's nothing Harry enjoys more than delayed gratification. "Not sure you want to do that, babe," he says, giving Harry a knowing smirk before he walks away. 

This is going to be a great night, if Liam has anything to say about it.

**

This has been the _worst_ birthday ever, as far as Harry's concerned. It's bad enough they're so far away from home, but they'd had to do a show as well. And to top it all off, Liam's been ignoring him all afternoon. Harry knows he can be needy, even at the best of times, but Liam's never avoided him like this before. 

He allows himself a brief moment of panic, thinking, _What if the magic's really gone?_ But, no. Liam had woken him just this morning with a birthday blowie, and then proceeded to fuck Harry senseless until he was coming for a second time, sobbing into the sheets. 

No, there is definitely a reason that Liam's been keeping himself away from him all afternoon, and Harry's willing to bet it has something to do with his birthday present. 

Liam disappeared right after the show, taking the first car, which wasn't entirely unusual. Harry likes to shower before he leaves the venue, and Liam prefers to get out before the fans start lining up by the back entrance. They normally just meet up on the bus or back at the hotel. Harry had maybe hoped that Liam would wait for him tonight, but he's even more certain now, that Liam must have something planned for him.

It's okay. Harry can wait. Sometimes it's more fun that way.

**

Liam figures he's got an hour or so before Harry shows up back at the hotel. By the time he's had his shower and made his way through the crowd of fans waiting at the venue, because of course he'll stop and take pictures and sign autographs for everyone, Liam should have plenty of time to clean himself up and set up Harry's surprise.

The thing with Harry is, he's really adventurous when it comes to sex. He'll try anything Liam wants, and it's always great. Liam knows that Harry has kinks of his own, but he's much less likely to ask, his need to please Liam ruling over everything else. Liam's hoping they can explore that a little more, giving them both what they want in the process.

He arranges the bed the way he wants it, laying out his props and making sure it's impossible for Harry to not see them as soon as he walks in.

He's just out of the shower and dressed in a pair of loose joggers when he hears the knock at the door. They always book separate rooms, even though everyone in the crew knows Liam and Harry usually share. It's unusual for Harry to bother knocking, but Liam's pretty sure that Harry knows something's up. 

When Liam open the door, Harry's there, looking only slightly apprehensive, hair still wet from his shower and dressed in his gym clothes. Liam's gotten so used to seeing him in skinny jeans and shirts unbuttoned to his navel regardless of the weather, he'd nearly forgotten that Harry even owned anything else. 

"Hey babe," Liam murmurs, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him into the room. 

"Wasn't sure if I should come," Harry says as he looks up through his lashes, his head tilted down toward the floor. "You've been avoiding me all afternoon."

"I have," he answers. He smiles at Harry, leans in to brush their lips together gently. "Are you ready for your birthday surprise?"

"I knew it!" Harry exclaims. He pulls Liam close and burrows his face into Liam's shoulder. "Knew you were up to something. So where is it?"

The words are barely out of his mouth before he must see what Liam's left out for him on the bed. "Oh. Oh, _Liam_." 

Harry moves toward the bed, eyes wide as he takes everything in. He picks up a set of padded handcuffs, swallowing hard and glancing at Liam with a thousand questions in his eyes. 

Liam rests a hand on Harry's waist. "You like it, sometimes, when I hold you down. Or that one time I tied your hands together with your headscarf. You never ask, though, and I thought. I don't know. I guess I was afraid that you didn't ask because you thought I'd say no. But I'll never say no, Harry. Whatever it is you want or need, you can always ask."

There's other things on the bed; a silk scarf, a vibrator, and a pair of black lace panties. Liam doesn't even want to think about the very embarrassing conversation he'd had with Zayn, which led to Perrie helping him find the things he wanted online. He wants even less to think about why Perrie knows what types of vibrators are best for prostate stimulation, and where to get women's knickers that are made to fit a bloke. Liam hadn't been able to look Zayn in the eye for weeks afterward.

But right now, he just wants to focus on his boy and the way the flush spreads slowly down his neck as he runs a gentle finger over the lace of the knickers, the way his breath hitches when he picks up the dildo and tests the weight of it in his hand.

"Harry," Liam whispers. He clears his throat. "Is this. Is this okay?"

Harry looks up at him, smiling softly and says, "Yeah. More than. S'perfect, actually." 

"Good," Liam replies, laughing. He pulls Harry into a kiss, which turns heated rather quickly. Liam has plans, though, and he's not about to spoil them by nutting off in his pants before he even gets Harry where he wants him. 

"Why don't I go and change," Harry says, scooping up the lacy knickers from the bed. Liam groans as he watches Harry walk toward the bathroom, palming himself through his trackies in an effort to calm himself. It doesn't really work, and it looks obscene where his half hard dick is tenting his pants. He can't help that Harry drives him crazy.

**

Harry's laid out on the bed, naked except for the bit of black lace stretched tight over his hard cock. His hands are cuffed together, raised up over his head and tied to the bed with one of Harry's scarves that Liam had pulled from his suitcase. He feels hot from head to toe, and every little twitch of his hips causes the lace to scratch roughly over his sensitive skin, leaving a damp patch on the fabric where his dick is wet and leaking. 

Liam is sat between Harry's spread legs, mouthing Harry's balls through the lace. It feels amazing, the wet warmth of Liam's mouth, each damp breath against his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Liam licks up the underside of Harry's cock, sucking at the tip through the fabric. Maybe he should be embarrassed at the way he moans when Liam tells him how good he tastes, but Harry's always been loud in bed, and it just seems to spur Liam on.

"What do you need, babe?" Liam asks. He sucks a bruise into the skin at Harry's hip, just below his tattoo, then moves to the other side and leaves a matching one. He knows how much Harry loves to have Liam's marks all over him, but they don't get the chance much when they're on tour and have to be camera ready all the time. But it's Harry's birthday, and he's so glad that Liam is doing this for him, is giving him this gift. He wishes he could say it out loud, but he's so far gone right now he's not sure he can find the words.

"Do you want my cock?" Liam asks, his voice low and rough. He moves up to bite Harry's nipple and rubs their dicks together. Harry whines, his hips thrusting completely out of his control. "Maybe you want me to fuck your face? Or do you want me to try out your new vibrator? You have to tell me, though, babe. Use your words, or you don't get to come."

Harry sobs, and _fuck_ , Liam knows him so well, always knows exactly what Harry needs before he can even figure it out for himself. He knows Harry gets off on this, being denied, told what to do. But his ultimate goal is always to make Harry feel good, to make him feel safe and loved.

"Fuck, Liam."

"Tell me what you want, Harry."

"You," he moans. "Want you, want your cock."

Liam threads his hand in Harry's hair, giving a little tug. "Yeah?"

Harry nods, barely manages to whisper, 'yes'.

Liam slides down the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd tossed there earlier. He pulls one of Harry's thighs over his shoulder, not bothering to remove the knickers, just pulling the fabric to one side before rubbing a dry finger over Harry's hole. Harry's whole body shakes with need, a groan escaping his throat. "Please, Liam," he whines.

Liam doesn't waste any time after that. He slicks up his fingers, opening Harry up methodically, purposefully. He starts with one finger, but quickly adds a second, stretching his fingers wide with each thrust of his hand. It's not long before Harry's begging for a third, and then Liam's slicking up his bare cock and nudging the head at Harry's rim.

Harry likes it best this way, feeling the heat of Liam's skin inside of him. They don't do it often when they're on the road, generally preferring to use a condom to avoid any extra mess. Harry's so glad they don't have to be anywhere tomorrow, because he can't imagine a better way to end his birthday.

When Liam's all the way inside, he stills, kissing Harry reverently. He reaches up with one hand and unties the scarf from the headboard, then presses the quick release button on each of the cuffs. He pulls Harry's hands down and kisses each of his wrists, and then slowly starts to roll his hips. 

Harry's been so close to the edge for what feels like hours. It's not surprising that it doesn't take long until he's gasping, breathless as his whole body seizes and he comes, hot against his stomach. Liam moans and his hips stutter as Harry clenches around him. It's only a few more thrusts before Liam follows, dirty hot and wet inside of him.

Liam collapses on top of him, pressing kisses into Harry's skin wherever he can reach. They should probably get up and shower before they fall asleep, but there's no rush. They have all night, and all day tomorrow, too, if they want.

"Did you like your present?" Liam mumbles into Harry's neck.

Harry smiles, pushing Liam onto his back so that he can drape himself across Liam's chest like a pillow. "Best birthday ever," he answers, and it really is.


End file.
